Grind With Me
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Hilde has an affair with her secretary and it has serious repercussions that no one expected. Rated M for language and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hilde Schbeiker stood in her office talking frantically on the phone. She had a lunch meeting and business meeting. A luncheon and a afternoon meeting all in the same day. The loud noise of construction echoing thorugh her office was giving her a franctic headache. She slammed the window shut, which did little to stifle the loud noise. She told one of her representative to shut up and continued to yell at her underling. Her head began to pound and a blood vessel in her head was about to burst when a handsome young man stepped in her office, his brown hair looking like he never brushed or combed it. His prussian blue eyes glowing from the sunlight coming through the window. He took the phone from his boss and hung up. Hilde was utterly shocked by this and had the lightening nerve to strike him.

"Yuy! What the hell?" She yelled. Heero sat on the edge of her desk and looked his boss dead in the eye. Her beautiful blue eyes reflecting in his.

"Mrs. Schbeiker." Heero began. Hilde stayed quiet listening carefully for what he was going to say. "I'm going to show you in the next 90 minutes that all your problems can be solved with my penis." Heero said. Hilde was more stunning than she had ever been in her life. She picked up her arm to usher him out of the door and Heero locked lips with her. A few seconds later they broke and Hilde stayed quiet for a few seconds silently gasping.

"Yuy. You are my secretary. Now go back to w......." Hilde tried to command. Heero kissed her again this time with much more passion. Hilde moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Heero grasped the back of her neck and pushed her to him. Hilde moaned again. Heeros powerful hands reached down and cupped her butt. He easily picked her up and swung her around breaking their kiss. Hilde screamed in fear, but laughed when Heero pulled her close again. Heero drew her into another kiss supported her with one arm. With the other he knocked all of the items off of her desk and layed her down. Hilde sat up. She smiled beautifully and cupped Heeros face, tracing her thumb down a scar on the side of his face. Heero smirked. Hilde slapped him on the arm and grabbed his arm. She threw him to the ground and hovered over him. A lustful look in her eyes that Heero found incredibly erotic. Hilde pulled her shirt off revealing a black and very lacy bra, Heero felt him pants tighten at this and the business suit he was wearing wasn't doing much good either. Hilde eyed him carefully and pounced on him like a tiger. Kissing him while he gently held her bent arms. Their tongues battled and Heero slid his hands down her back. Stopping just short of her butt. Hilde ripped Heeros sport coat off of him and drew her tiny fingers down each one of his well defined muscles. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but he was in excellent shape. The shirt he was wearing was becoming quite a nuicience. Hilde took his shirt off and got a much better look at his sculped body. Hilde traced his six pac and recieved several gasps as a result. Heero felt his pants tighten again and ran his fingers down Hildes sides and up to her breasts. He slips his fingers past her breasts and gently slided his fingers across her collarbone. Hilde moaned into Heeros chest creating a smile upon the perfect soldiers face. Heero cupped Hildes face and drew her into another kiss. They broke and Heero dabbed his finger on his tongue and slid it down her side leaving a tingling sensation throughout Hildes whole body. Heero smiled and repeated his motion. Heero got up and went behind Hilde. She sat up and Heero took hold of her shoulders. He gently laid pressure onto her knotted shoulders rubbing the backs of her shoulders with his thumbs in slow, sensual motions. Hilde moaned and leaned her stiff back against Heeros powerful chest. He continued his motion and moved lower. He looked at the back of her lacy bra and kissed the back of her neck sending more shivers down her back.

Heero loved the feeling of his powerful hands massaging out the knots in her back. Heero unsnapped her bra and rubbed where her bra had been. Hilde, lost in pleasure, didn't notice her bra fall from her breasts, but at this point didn't care, she was feeling far too good to let something like a bra stop her. Heero picked her up and layed her down on her stomach on the desk. Doing karate chop motions down her back and pooling his hands around the stressed muscles Hilde was being tortured. He wanted her to beg. Heero side-glaced at Hilde's perfect round butt hidden by her beautifully tight and lacy panties. Heero slid his hands down her back and massaged her lower back almost touching her butt. Hilde moaned and put her head on her arms further relaxing her body and allowing Heero to continue. Heero shuttered as the small glimpse of her center through her panties. Heero erased the thoughts from his mind and continued to massage her back.

"Oh, harder." Hilde requested. Heero applied more pressure and felt a very tense muscle in her back. Heero put his elbow on her back and worked it in a swirling motion. Hilde moaned again. Hilde reached behind herself and took Heeros hands in hers. She placed the perfect soldiers hands on her butt and rolled them around and around. She gasped loudly and buckled her hips to try and get Heero to push harder. Heero kissed her spine and continued going lower until he reacher her lower back. Heero slid his hands up and down her powerful legs before turning her over revealing to him her suclent perky breasts. They were perfect. Hilde covered her rosy nipples with her hands, smirking evily as she did so. Heero smiled and traced circles around her stomach. He kissed both her clavicles, then her lips. Hilde removed her hands from her breasts and removed a few strands of hair from Heeros vision. Heero smiled and kissed her again using this opporunity to fell her breasts fully. His calloused palms ran over her erect, sensitive nipples and back down her body. Hilde moaned and kissed Heeros jawline. Hilde sucked on Heeros neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Heero kissed her neck and continued lower. Heero stopped to kiss her soft breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipple. Hilde convulsed on the desk, arching her back. She held the back of Heeros head and pushed him onto her breast as the feeling was unbelieveable.

Heero rolled her other breast in his hand while sucking on the other. Hilde felt her panties wetten as Heero continued pleasuring her. Heero slowly slipped his hand inside her panties playing with the extremely sensitive flesh. Hilde wanted to claw her eyes out with the intense pleasure flowing through her body. Hilde arched her back as Heero probed at her clitros, petting it as if playing the bass guitar. Heero held the breast he was sucking with his free hand. He switch breasts to give the other as much attention as he had given the former. Heero kissed Hilde before giving each breast a squeeze and moving lower. Kissing her stomach. Dipping his tongue inside her naval once or twice, causing Hilde's back to arch. She thought her back was going to snap. Heero slowly pulled down her panties, Heero looked interestingly down at her shaven center. Hilde spread her strong legs and looked at Heero suggestively. Heero probed at her with his finger again before dipping his tongue in the moist cave. Hilde almost screamed in pleasure as Heero proceded. Hilde was nearly blinding as wave on top of wave of intense pleasure hit her all at once. She felt like the sea itself was inside her and it was about to burst at any moment. Hilde pushed Heero into her. Heero payed more attention to her extremely sensetive clitros than any other part of her. Hilde convulsed on the desk shaking her head left and right, gasping loudly. Luckily, it was only them in the office floor at the time. Heero stopped sucking her clitros and gently toyed with her opening with his tongue. Hilde screamed and came violently. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as tital wave after tital wave hit her. A fair amount of her juices leaked out of her as her orgasmic high wore off. Heero stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. An angered Hilde grabbed him and threw him onto the desk. Heero laughed as she began to frantically undo his belt. Hilde quickly discarded Heero's pants and straddled his waist.

"You want this too, huh?" She asked teasingly, rubbing herself on him. Heero shuttered and Hilde took that as a yes. Heero ran his hands down her sides again, pressing against to sore muscles. Hilde moaned and rubbed herself on Heero again forcing him to moan. Hilde had enough, she got off him and ripped his plaid boxers off of him. Her eyes widened at the size of him, he wasn't enormous, but he could easily satisfy her as well as any woman, maybe except a porn star. Hilde positioned Heeros member for entry and felt butterflies kick around her stomach, it wasn't her first time, but it certainly felt like it. Heero barely dipped his head into her and gently slid up and down. Hilde almost cried as she felt another orgasm rush at her. Hilde kissed Heero before taking him inside of her. She moaned loudly and broke the kiss to catch her breath and gasp loudly. Heero relaxed his muscles and allowed Hilde to get used to his size. Occasionally moved around a little. Hilde moaned again and pinched Heero nipples causing him to shutter and almost gasp in pain. Heero wrapped his arms around Hilde and rested her chest on his. They kissed again and Heero began his very slow thrusting. Gently slid in and out, causing a moan each time he got full penetration. Hilde rested her head on Heero ripped chest and began to thrust downward meeting his. Heero flipped them over and eyed her lovingly. Hilde smiling beautifully and rested his head on her chest. Heero smiled into her skin, tickling her. Heero picked up his pace slightly. Hilde moaned and giggled. Hilde reached around Heero and grabbed his ass, forcing more of him inside of her. Heero's eyebrows raised. He had no idea his boss was this much of a freak. Hilde reached lower and craddled Heeros balls as he moved around in her. _Two people can play this game."_ Heero thought. He pinched her nipple causing to her release his balls. Heero took her right breast back into his mound, ravashing her body. Hilde moaned louder. Heero's right hand went down and slid up and down her thighs causing her to almost rupture. Hilde wrapped her legs around Heeros back, keeping him from backing out. Their pace picked up each of them gasping the others name.

"OH FUCK!" Hilde cried out to the stars as Heero reached her G-spot. Hilde hid her blush with her hand, but was quickly taken away by Heero.

"You are too cute when you blush." He commented, Hilde blushed again as Heero hit her g-spot again almost causing her to explode. Hilde felt her inner muscles spasm, but quickly relaxed and they loosened, she wanted this to last as long as possible. And with the kind of pleasure Heero was giving her it wasn't going to be easy. Heero retracted from her and bought her over to the desk. He layed her down and continued to thrust into her. Hilde played with her center as Heero kept thrusting into her. Hilde pinched her clitros. Hilde screamed as another orgasm hit her like thousands of tital wave at once, combined with all the electricity in the world. Her toes curled as her juices spilled around Heero. Heero took some of her juices onto his finger and dipped it in her mouth. She gasped as the salty taste. Heero picked up his pace again slamming into her as more of her juices were excreted. Hilde's wall tightened around him again and Heero spilled his sperm deep inside her. Heero retracted from her and some of their mixed juices leaked out. He bought them over to the couch used for interviews and meeting and layed her down, kissing her gently before doing so. Heero layed down with her and covered them with his sport coat. Hilde wrapped her arms around his body kissing his shoulder. They eyes locked as they gently fell asleep in each others arms.

Three hours passed before they finally woke up, Heero was up first hoping to leave without waking her. Hilde came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his powerful shoulder muscles and held his chin.

"That was amazing. What should I call you now?" Hilde asked

"Call me Dr. Love." Heero answered getting a laugh from Hilde. They quickly dressed and left the office, drawing several odd looks as both of them still had red faces and they were both continiously breathing heavily. They left in their respective vehicles heading back to their homes. Heero to a small house on the edge of town, it suiting his needs. Hilde, on the other hand, went to a fairly large house. She went inside her house and into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and saw her husband, Duo Maxwell sitting on the couch.

"How was your day, baby?" He asked. Hilde smiled and simply answered

"Amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passed and still Hilde didn't tell her husband that she had cheated on him with her secretary. It was bad enough that they had a rocky relationship already. She didn't need a divorce staring her in the face. Heero, on the other hand had been extremely quiet most of the time. He stayed to himself, did what he had to. Took only a five minute lunch break and went back to work. Hilde was becoming increasingly concerned about his well being. But also she had been feeling rather unwell. She had sudden urges for all things sweet and she got light headed alot. She shrugged it off as nothing and continued to work. Finally she had began to get headaches and small cramps, she had taken a day off to see the doctor and after a few routine tests and check ups on her health. The doctor told her she was expecting a baby. Heeros baby at that. She had yet to tell him and wouldn't tell him if she could, but it was going to be hard. Keeping a fully pregnant stomach from a man who could shoot and hit a fly on the wall from across the room. She swallowed hard at this and didn't know how either her husband or Heero would react, she hoped neither of them would react with anger or spite. Hilde felt her knees get weak as she paced around her office wondering how to get out of telling Heero about his son/daughter. Heero knocked on Hildes office door knocking her out of her thoughts. Heero entered the office and saw her half-dazed and stretched out on the couch. Heero placed a few papers on her desk and left without a word. Hilde wanted to tell Heero that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to ruin the life he might've had. He was the only employee whom she never got to know. All of the others, she had gotten to know pretty well over the course of the interview she had with them. He was the only one who remained almost completely silent during his interview, but she was glad she hired him. Hilde slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to do. She rested her head on a pillow and fell asleep. Heero re-entered the office with another stack of papers and smiled at the sleeping form of his boss. Heero took off his sport coat and gently placed it on her small body. Hilde cuddled up to the pillow, smiled and sighed. Heero left trying not to make any noise as he did so. Heero returned to his desk and continued to input data into the company's mainframe. Hilde gently rose from her slumber a few hours later with a splitting headache. She cuddled up, not noticing the sports coat keeping her warm. She sat up quickly. She took the sport coat off of her and put it to the side. She got up and went to sit at her desk still thinking

_"What am I going to do?"_Hilde asked herself. She rolled the chair around a few times and twiddled her thumbs while thinking about what she was going to do. She wanted Heero, so the baby wasn't a mistake. They didn't use protection so a baby would've been expected.

Heero got up from his desk and entered Hildes. Hilde looked up and him and gestured him off. Heero left without another word. He silently wondering what could have been wrong with his boss. She didn't look sick or annoyed. The more Heero thought about it, the more it tore up his subconscious. He shrugged off a final thought after a last one entered his head.

_"She seemed preoccupied, but there was no one in the room nor was there any paperwork on her desk," _Heero thought. He closed his subconscious mind. He returned to his desk and continued to work.

Hilde, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Her mind was being wrecked with ruthless thoughts of how her husband and Heero would react to her being pregnant especially if she had to tell them three months into the pregnancy.

_"Tell Duo, but don't tell Heero. He probaly has enough on his mind already. He might have a wife and kids or something."_Hilde conscience told her. Another side or her head, her reasoning part told her to tell him and to hell with any thought that he might have a family. Unfortunately, her reasoning was much more dominating. She was fighting another losing battle. She continued to think of any other life that Heero might have. She held her head in frustration. She exited her office ignoring a few of her employees try to strike conversation. She left the building and went into her car. She sat down and huddled up. A tear slid down her cheek and hit the leather seat of a Mercedes-Benz CLK 500. She wanted to issue out a scream, but her crying drowned out her voice. She felt pathetic. She couldn't even muster up enough courage to tell the father of her child she was pregnant. A thought came into her mind.

_"Heero might notice that I'm pregnant, but I could always tell him it isn't his." _At the present time it seemed like a good plan, but she remember she had told him that Duo hadn't touched her in two months so. He would be the only possible father to the baby. A small pain in her stomach told her that her crying was endangering the baby and that was the last time she ever wanted to do. She had taken a child care class when she was in high school. She knew that excess hormones would possibly hurt a stillborn baby. She calmed herself down, but tears were still running down her face. She could barely stand to keep her eyes open. She started her car and heading back home, hoping a night rest would help calm her nerves.

Another week had passed and she had developed a bit of a stomach. Heero failed to notice, yet. Seeing as every time he had come into her office she had told him to leave, kindly, of course. A small kick told her the baby was definitely Heeros. Heero was an ex-Navy Seal, why he had come to work, putting data into a company's mainframe was beyond her and she doubted that she would ever find out. He was so mysterious. The thoughts that she should tell Heero about his son/daughter still plagued her mind. In a way, it was like that her baby was telling her that she should tell Heero. She sat in her chair looking into her turned off computer moniter. A knock at the door alerted her attention. She fixed her hair and quickly said come in. The person on the other side of the door was none other had Duo Maxwell.

"Hilde." Duo said casually. Duo approached her desk, a stack of papers in hand and a very angry look on his face. "Tell me why the fuck do these papers say you are pregnant?!" Duo whispered aggressively. Hilde felt her heart in her throat.

"I-I-I......," She tried to say, but was cut off by a slap to the face from Duo. She fell to the floor, unable to take in what had just happened. She held where Duo slapped her and began to cry. Duo climbed over her and kneeled down. Heero kicked open the door and stood in utter shock at what he was witnessing.

"DON'T WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU EXCUSES! TELL ME WHO IS THE BABY FOR?!" Duo yelled loudly. Hilde didn't answer, she just remained in her fetal position and continued to cry.

_"Who is the baby for?" _Heero asked himself quickly. He didnt' concern himself with that. He ran to where Duo and Hilde where and kicked Duo in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. The braided man flew back and hit the ground with a skid. Duo held his stomach and was coughing heavily. Heero casually walked over to Duo, murder in his eyes. He stood over Duo and the braided man opened his eyes to see a tall, brown haired man looked down at him. His eyes looked red with murderous intent.

You-Fuckin-Slime-What-Kind-Of-Coward-Hits-A-Woman?!" Heero said in between kicked to Duo in various place. Namely his face. Duo looked upward his face heavily bruised. Heero stomped Duo's nose and turned it sideways. Duo screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in building. Heero left Duo to bleed and went to Hilde. He picked her up and cradled her unconscious body. Heero carried her bridal style and immediately left the office. He left the entire building, drawing strange looks form everyone, but he could careless what they thought. He couldn't believe what he saw. He never thought that, no matter how angry a man could get, a man would hit a woman for any reason.

**A.N. To whomever reads this chapter, sorry it took so long to upload, I have been having writers block so my fics may take some time before they are up and ready to post. I will try to post another chapter later this week, please be patient, if you are a fan of this fanfic. To make this whole process easier, please tell me what you want to read so I can possibly make the story better, there might be another lemon later on, I haven't decided yet. Happy Thanksgiving and Happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Heero gently put Hilde in his car and drove away from the office building, anger still burning in his eyes. He looked at the unconscious form next to him and felt a mix of sorrow and another emotion that was completely foreign to him. He turned a corner holding onto Hildes shoulder making sure she didn't make any unnecessary movements. He genuinely wanted to kill her husband. Heero kept it in the back of his mind that when he was beating Duo that there would be witnesses so he couldn't kill him. Heero arrived at a small white house and gently took Hilde out of the car. He unlocked the door and gently kicked open the door. The familiar smell of coffee mixed with cigarettes hit him. He went inside the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked at Hilde and the bruise on the side of her face. He brushed a few hairs out of her face and gently put her down on his couch. Heero went into the bathroom and came back with a small first aid kit and a pillow. He saw the cradled Hilde and couldn't suppress a smile. She looked so happy. Heeros mind began to wander to what Duo said.

_"Who is the baby for?" _Heero thought to himself again, standing still locked in his thoughts. _"A baby?" _Heero suddenly froze. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad. When he had Hilde did it. He didn't use protection and all thoughts of protection were thrown to the wind. They didn't really care at the time. It was all the heat of the moment. He knocked the thoughts out and would question Hilde when she woke up. He put the first aid kit on the floor and opened the small white box. He took out some rubbing alcohol and a ball of cotton. He dabbed the bruise on her face and grew extremely angry at what had happen. He threw away the cotton ball and closed the first aid kit. Instead of bring it back into the bathroom, he slid it under his couch. Just in case it needed to be used again. Heero got up and sat on the couch. Watching Hilde very carefully. Making sure she made no strange movements.

Less than half an hour later Hilde woke up and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and tried to shield her eyes from the sun glaring through the windows. The blurry outline of the person holding her down was quickly coming to full view. She gasped when she saw that it was Heero who was holding her down. She knocked his hands off of her and suprised Heero with her strength for such a small woman.

"Where am I!" She demanded to know after burying her face in her hands. She sighed heavily awaiting Heeros response. Heero stayed quiet. Hilde picked herself up and looked dead at Heero. Heero responded casually

"A man came in and was beating you. I bought you here after I dealt with him." Hilde looked at him suspiciously and narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't kill him did you?" She asked. Heero smiled briefly and emotionlessly responded.

"No, I wanted to though." Hilde looked at him and threw her arms around his neck crying heavily. She buried her face in the crevice between Heeros collarbone and neck. Heero rubbed her back. She sighed again and said with a trembling lip.

"Thank you, H-Heero." Heero continued to rub her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They broke apart and Hilde got up. Heero raised a suspicious eyebrow. Hilde approached the door and undid the lock. She opened the door and Heero got up.

"Mrs. Schbeiker." Heero called out. Hilde turned around and faced him. "Is it mine?" Heero asked nervously. Hilde's eyes widened at this and she approached him and whispered.

"How did you know?" She wondered. Heero whispered in her ear.

"You husband asked who was the baby for and I overheard him. I think everyone in the building heard him," Heero answered. Hilde wrapped her skinny arms around him and sighed.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know if you had another life. Goodbye Mr. Yuy," Hilde said before hailing a taxi and leaving. Blowing him a kiss before she got into the car. Heero stood there completely shocked. He was going to be a father and the mother of said child was leaving. Heero balled his hand into a fist and punch the closed think the him, which turned out to he porch light. He returned inside to remove the glass from his hand.

**A.N. Sorry if this chapter was so short or it sucked. The next one will be hopefully better. I hope so. Happy Holidays and Happy reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Heero sat as his table slowly removing the glass shards from his hand and each bit of the pain he was recieving was building up rage inside of his heart. Blood poured from his hand, but couldn't care less. Half the table was covered in his blood, but still he didn't care whatsoever. If he bled to death, it would be a prefable fate to being the father of a child he would never get to see or love. Heero hit the table with his injured hand and felt a massive throb of pain shoot through his body. He felt worse than he had ever before. None of his training could ever come close to this. He truly felt dead inside even more so than before. Heero hit the table again, the massive amounts of pain keeping his mind off of Hilde and his growing child. He couldn't even remember the last time he was so angry or sad. It was the most horrible thing he thought a person could feel. He ran his hand through his hair leaving blood on his scalp and hair.

The driver of the cab and Hilde remained disturbingly quiet for a good duration of the cab ride. Hilde never told him where to go, he just took off. The driver, an old man looking to be at least 60, looked in the rear view and saw the sad and stotic looking emblazoned on Hildes face.

_"What happened back there?"_ He thought to himself.

"So, uh, where you going ms?" He asked. Hilde looked at him and said lowly almost in a whisper, but the driver caught it.

"1710 odena avenue." She had to talk to someone and who better to go to than her sister. Another half hour passed before the cab came to a halt in front of a large elequite house in the suburbs.

"$58.25, please," The dirver told Hilde. She handed him her credit card and he slid it through the timer on the dash of the taxi. Hilde got out of the cab after taking her card back and waved goodbye to the driver. As he drove away the driver couldn't help, but continue to comtemplate what had happened. Hilde stood in front of the house for a few minutes before knocking at the door. At the third knock her sister, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft answered the door.

"Hil?" Noin asked. Hilde nodded and Noin threw her sister into a large hug almost suffocating her. After hearing the noise her husband, Zechs Marquise came behind her.

"Don't kill her Noin," Zechs warned. Noin let go of her little sister and looked up at her husband.

"I wasn't," Noin said sticking her tongue out to him. Hilde smiled, struggling to hold back a laugh. She felt extremely embarrased when she didn't notice her sister step aside to let her in the house. The house was fairly large, but not a manor size. It had beautiful white walls with gold enlays. Two little children ran up to her and hugged her tightly. They hadn't seen their aunt in months. Noin had a suspicious look upon her face and wondered why Hilde suddenly showed up after months of silence.

Heero sat in his bathtub, water running on him, but him paying no attention whatsoever to it. He was completely locked inside his head. Thinking about what he should do. The child was his, so should be go after Hilde and tell her how he felt about the situation or should he quit his job and leave forever. Never bothering Hilde or his son or daughter ever again. Heero felt horrible for what he did. He had sex with his boss and a married woman. He held his head and yelled, for the pain in his heart was far too great. The blood from his hand was running down his arm and into the drain. Heero balled both hands into fists and the pain from his injured hand shot through his brain again.

"Zechs, go put some coffee on I want to talk to Hilde," Noin said calmly. Zechs nodded and went into the kitchen. Noin told her children to go to their rooms, like their father, they obeyed. Noin approached her little sister and put her arms around her shoulder.

"Hilde, whats wrong?" She asked. Hilde had a confused look on her face trying to trick her sister. Noin kept a serious look on her face and Hilde dropped her head again. She was so close to tears she could taste it. Noin kept it on her mind what could have caused this. Normally Hilde would never act this way. "Come on," Noin said issuing Hilde to sit in the living room. Noin took an armchair while Hilde took her place on the couch. Putting her face in her hands. Zechs came back with three mugs of coffee handing one to Hilde and Noin, keeping the last one for himself. He understood what was going on and went upstairs giving the excuse that he was going to check on the kids.

"Hilde, what happened? I am your sister, you can tell me anything," Noin reassured. Hilde took her hands out of her face and looked at her sister. Eyes filled with tears.

After another five minutes in the bathtub Heero bandaged his hand and went lay on the couch staring at the turned off television. He tried to keep his emotions under control and was failing miserably. He had every reason to let his emotions out, but he still considered himself very weak for doing so. Heero layed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Very soon sleep took him over and he was out.

"You what?" Noin asked not sure what her sister said. Hilde looked at her crying even more thinking her sister was ashamed of her.

"Its like I told you. I slept with my secretary and now I'm pregnant," Hilde repeated. Noin leaned over and patted her sister on the back. Telling her everything would be ok and that no one was going to judge her. Hilde cryed on her sisters shoulder for the next twenty minutes all the while Noin was comforting Hilde. After all, she needed all the emotional support she could possibly get.

Heero rose from a somewhat peaceful slumber and rubbed his eyes. He had a massive headache worse than a hangover in his opinion. He slumped forward for a few minute before an idea shot into his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Heero sat at his computer typing as fast as he possibly could. It had been a while, but he still remembered how to back a computer. After his training he could hack any terminal from any computer. He was currectly inside the mainframe of the taxi company that had picked up Hilde. Even if she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He still needed to tell her how he felt about the whole situation. He came to a black screen soon followed by green letters detailing every pick up and drop off. Unfortunately, due to his ancient computer, it would take a while before he would get the information he needed. He stood up and went outside looking at the blackening sky. He went back inside when it started to rain.

Hilde stood up in one of the guest room of her sisters house. She sighed heavily and sat down. Stress weighing down heavily on her. She would do almost anything to take the stress away and just begin her life anew. She rolled over and clutched a pillow tightly. Thinking hard. She thought back to what she did. Was it right for her to just leave Heero like that. Should she have at least given him some kind of excuse for leaving. She punched the pillow and screamed. Biting into the pillow to silence herself. She began to think about Duo. The bastard was persistant. He wouldn't give up that easily. Not when she was the one who kept him in liquor. Hilde yawned loudly.

A bleep coming from his computer alerted Heeros attention. He sat down at his computer and looked at all the information on the taxi company: Drivers. Customers. Break Downs. Repair Costs. Taxi's. He clicked on customers and looked down the list several of them he pictured in his mind as old women doing their shopping especially considering Christmas was right around the corner. He looked down the list and saw no one named Hilde. He sighed heavily and punched the table his computer was standning on.

Hilde left the guest room after changing into some of her sisters everyday clothes: a black t-shirt and skin tight blue jeans. She went into the bathroom. Her hormones had been going crazy, she had to contastly urinate and every other pregnancy symptom.

Another customers information popped onto the screen and Heero read carefully making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him again.

_Name: Hilde Schbeiker_

_Destination: 1710 Odena Avenue_

_Miles: 15.2 _

_Earnings: $58.25_

Heero read through the information several times making sure he took everything in. His stomach made a lurch and he grabbed his jacket, locked his door and left his house. Getting into his car and driving away.

Hildes' eyes burned with tiredness and she went back upstairs after getting a snack. She layed down on the expensive bed and immediately fell asleep.

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I have good ideas for the next one._


	6. Chapter 6

Heero kept a watch on the names of the streets he was passing. Making sure he didn't accidently miss Odena Avenue. He lived in a fairly large city. He knew the city well, but not the names of every street. He turned on the radio and the sounds of Lithium by Nirvana came on. After a few minutes he turned it off and payed more attention to the street signs. He passed a large law office and a large business complex. After another few minutes he passed another law office and saw Odena Avenue. He immediately jerked the wheel almost causing a wreck and nearly breaking his wrist. He went down the long road checking the numbers on every mailbox. He sighed and turned around heading the other way when he reached the end of the road. He saw several 17's but no 1710. He didn't know if he accidently wrote the address down wrong or something else.

Hilde arose from her slumber in a daze. She opened the door accidently hitting her knee on the stud. She cursed and went downstairs, still in a daze. Noin, Zechs, and the children left to go shopping. She opened the icebox and looked around. There was almost nothing to eat. She needed something sweet. She had read that was one of the signs of pregnancy. Cravings for strange and sweet things. She flipped on the switch and looked in the pantry. Finding a half empty jar of peanut butter. She took the top off and took a large bit out of the sticky substance. She hummed at the delicious taste. She took another bite enjoying it more than the previous one. She took a spoon out of the drawer and went to sit on the couch enjoying the peanut butter more and more. She turned on the T.V. and began to watch with vague interest as one of her sister's soap operas came on. She was never one for this kind of thing. After half an hour of watching the show she was already addicted to it. It was more interesting than she had previous thought. She knew half the characters names already. She made a mental note to watch this more often. The peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth and she struggled to get it off. She felt like a dog. She took the jacket she was wearing off and she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to the door wearing only a skin tight muscle shirt. She opened the door and stood a delivery man with a small brown package in his hands

"P-package for Lucrezia N-Noin," He said eyeing her. Hilde rolled her eyes.

"I am her sister, I can give it to her," Hilde replied.

"I have to give it to Lucrezia Noin directly."

"Well she'll be back soon hopefully, you can wait outside," Hilde informs him. She begins to wonder why he didn't just give her the package. Hilde eyed him carefully. The delivery boy turned around to sit in his truck until Noin arrived. Hilde was about to close the door when the delivery boy stuck his foot in the door, keeping it open and scaring Hilde. He kicked the door open and threw the package to the side. He grabbed Hilde and threw her on the couch. Hilde felt tears come to her eyes and silently prayed that he would drop dead. He got on top of her and tears fell down her cheeks.

Heero rode past a series of white houses before looking carefully on one of them and seeing the miracle letter 1710. He immediately stopped his car and looked at the empty delivery truck in the driveway. He narrowed his eyes and quickly ran past the open iron gate to the door. He put his ear to the door, listening carefully for any sounds of someone in trouble or in pain. A small whimper entered his ear and he tried to open the door finding it locked. He punched the door and backed up. He ran up the steps and kicked the light wooden door. It broke off the hinges and he saw a horrible sight. Hilde crying with a stranger on top of her. It was like re-living the incident at the office all over again. The stranger turned around and saw Heero. He pulled out a small pocket knife and put it to Hilde's wrist. Heero stopped dead in his tracks. He had a choice. Leave and let her get raped or try and save her. His mind was in a complete battle he wanted her to be safe, but either way, she was in danger. He looked toward Hilde who gave him a begging look. That was all the encouragement he needed. He ran forward. The delivery boy slashed Hildes wrist. Heero's heart lurched and he hit the boy in the back of the head as hard as he possibly could. Hoping he severed his spinal cord. He punched the boy in the adams apple. Heero locked at the bleeding form of Hilde and felt a tear run down his cheek. He scooped her up. Brushing a few hairs out of her face. She had lost consciousness. Heero kicked the boy again. He ran out of the house and down the steps hoping to get Hilde to the hospital in time. Hoping that if he was quick enough, they would be able to stabilize her. She opened the door of his car and gently put her in the back seat. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt off. Tying it to her bleeding wrist. He ran around the car and jumped in the drivers seat. He started the car and raced out of the neighborhood. Not long after that a cop had flashed his siren and Heero groaned and punched the dash. Hilde had regained consciousness, but was still bleeding profusely.

"What's going on?" She asked. Heero told her to be quiet and the cop came to the window.

"You know how.......What the hell?!" He yelled

"My wife has been hurt, severely," Heero answered. Hilde's eyes shot open and she tried to get up. The shirt sleeve holding back the majority of the blood fell off letting loose a fountain of red. The cop quickly thought and ran back to his car. He turned his siren on and Heero understood. He turned on his hazard lights and the cop sped away from the stop. Leaving behind a cloud of dust. Heero stomped on the gas pedal speeding away. Close behind the cop. They arrived five minutes later. St. Johns Hospital. Heero opened his door and the cop got Hilde out of the back of the car. The two men rushed inside the hospital. The cop carefully cradling Hilde, making sure he didn't accidently hurt her more than she already was. Heero went to the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, my wife has been injured. Get her to the emergency room. NOW!!" The nurse admired the kindness Heero showed for Hilde. She pressed a button and five scrubs and a doctor came out of an elevator with a stretcher. The cop put Hilde on the stretcher and they rolled her to the back of the hospital. Heero looked down at his arm. Some of Hildes blood had gotten on him. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was shaking as if he had a seizure. He had never been so scared in his life. He felt his heart lurch almost out of his chest at this. He turned on the hot water and rubbed some anti-bacterial soap on his arm. He dryed his arm and went back into the waiting room.

Zechs and Noin rode in a car toward their home. As soon as they saw the empty delivery truck in the driveway and the door wide open, they immediately jumped out of their car and went inside the house apalled by what they saw. A seemingly paralyzed delivery boy and a large puddle of blood on the white couch. They went back outside and got back in their car. They drove to the St. Johns Hospital. They stayed silent while in the car. Not wanting their children to know what they had saw in their home. They arrived at the hospital to see Heero, lurched over, his face buried in his hands. They ignored him and approached the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Hilde Schbeiker here?" Noin asked impatiently. The look of which was burned onto her face.

"She's in surgrey, but that man over there bought her here," The secretary said. Noin and Zechs thanked her and approached Heero angrily. Heero picked up his head tears freely flowing down her face. Heero was awe struck at how much the woman in front of him looked like Hilde, but with a much more rounded face. An older version.

"Are you the one who bought my sister here?" Noin asked dangerously. Heero nodded. Guessing that she was talking about Hilde. Noin grabbed his collar and, through gritted teeth, threatened to kill him.

"Her wrist was cut and I bought her here, I am an employee of hers," Heero said which could have been his biggest mistake. Noin thought about what her sister said.

"Are you her secretary?" Noin asked. Heero had a confused look upon his face.

"How did you know that?" Noin didn't answer. She only punched Heero in the jaw. Heero groaned in pain and looked at her strangely. Meanwhile, Zechs was trying to calm his wife down, to no advail.

"You're the bastard who got my little sister pregnant. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Heero felt sorry for what he did or at least he tried to look like he was sorry. In reality he wasn't sorry for what happened between him and Hilde it was the most beautiful thing he had ever done. And only more beautiful now that she was carrying a child. Zechs managed to calm Noin down enough once he told her that security was coming to throw her out. Noin sat down next to Heero and Heero put his head back down. Thinking strongly about what happened hopefully the doctor would say they got her stabilized. Less than an hour later. The doctor came in the waiting room. Approaching Heero. He sighed ready to deliver the news.

"Mr. Yuy. We got her stabilized, but she's in a coma," The doctor said. Those words tore into Heero heart deeper than any weapon. The doctor walked out of the room leaving Heero to sulk. Noin began to cry and Zechs was trying to keep his wife calm and sane.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months passed and Christmas time had come. Thick blankets of snow lined the streets. Trees in the parks were heavily decorated. Shops displayed the latest clothing, video games, and various toys. The sounds of people doing their holiday shopping and the sounds of children played mixed, creating a wonderful muse for most people. Heero was not one of those people Hilde remained in her coma. Her pregnant stomach becoming more and more noticable with every passing week. She was now 6 months pregnant according to the doctors reports. They said the baby was doing fine, but Hilde's brainwaves weren't showing anything that might cause suspicion that she would wake up. HIlde occasionally showed signs of movement, but the doctor, unfortunately, reported that it was just her active nerves. Heero bought her a bouquet of flowers almost every week. Hoping that the sweet aroma of flowers could somehow bring her out of her coma. Heero sat next to the bed everyday. Almost in tears. Could anything else go wrong for him. The woman carrying his child was in a coma and his child was in danger everyday. If Hilde went critical. Then it was over. Zechs had managed to keep Noin from slaughtering Heero, barely. Heero had a few bruises on his body from where Noin hit him before Zechs managed to subdue her. Heero's emotions ran rampart through his mind the more he stayed with Hilde. Noin and Zechs walked in the room. Noin looked at Heero slouched over almost in a fetal position and almost felt sorrow for him, but she could never forgive him for what he did. She walked over to the bed and kissed her baby sisters forehead. Heero mentally smiled and picked his head up.

"How is she doing?" Noin asked. Zechs sat on an arm chair at the other side of the room and closed his eyes.

"Fine, the doctor said he would be coming in to do another progess report on her," Heero responded. Noin slightly smiled and sat next to her husband. Watching her little sister carefully. Their children stayed at their grandmothers when Noin and Zechs checked up on Hilde. Heero stood up and brushed a few hairs out of Hilde's face and kissed her cheek lightly. All the while Noin watched him like a hawk. There was a slight sense of forboding in the room. Every minutes every one of them expected something horrible to happen. Heero held Hildes hand for a moment, wanting to never let go. A knock at the door alerted all their attention. A young doctor, no older than 20 came in with a plastic clipboard. Scribbling various notes on the his patients.

"Mrs. Lucrezia Noin Merquise?" He asked. Looking over at Noin, who gave him a dumb look and nodded. "We did a M.R.I. scan on your sister to determine if there was any hemoraging around her brain. What we found was a small blood clot on the base of her temporal lobe. To be completely honest we'd be lucky if she ever woke up and if she did, she would probaly remain in a vegatative state for the rest of her life, as for the baby Mr. Yuy I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do." At this Noin broke down and began crying. Heero followed suit. Zechs was the only one to keep his composture. Heero approached Hilde again and picked up her hand. He gently kissed the back of her hand. The doctor watched them sorry for what he had said, but they needed honesty. He walked out of the room. Heero sat on the floor, still clutching Hildes hand as tight as he possibly could. He was never going to let her go. Both her and his child were doomed to die. He was ready to die. He would gladly give his life at this point. He would commit suicide gladly if it meant Hilde waking up. All of the guilt of her coma and all the things she had been through all flashed before his eyes and he felt himself become extremely depressed. He just wished God would strike him down right where he stood. Another knock at the door alerted Noin and Zechs' attention. Heero simply remained on the floor clutching Hilde's hand as tight as he possibly could. Heero looked up. Barely able to make out who it was due to the tears in his eyes. Heeros heart jumped. It was Duo Maxwell. Heero got up still holding Hilde's hands. Duo put his hands in his pockets and looked at Heero, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Noin didn't know what was going on and she didn't want to know, she simply kept her mouth shut and watching things progess. Heero didn't know why Duo was here, all he knew was that he wanted to beat him again. Take his rage out of the man who beat Hilde. It sounded like a good idea. Heero gently put Hilde's hand down and looked Duo square in the eye. Every fiber of his being, of his soul, was fighting not to hit the man in front of him. Duo had no fear of the perfect soldier. Heero kept his emotions under control and half calmly asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my wife," Duo responded casually. Heero's heart jumped again.

"You beat her you asshole. I should kill you right now," Heero responded. Anger lacing every one of his words. Duo watched him carefully not knowing if Heero had a gun under his shirt of what.

"You know as Hilde's husband I have more control over what happens to her than any of you," he said in a matter of factly voice. Heero felt butterflies in his stomach and the lighting urge to throw Maxwell off the top of the hospital. Noin remained quiet, but butterflies were building up in her stomach. As was Zechs.

"With one say, I can have them pull the plug on that machine keeping her alive. Saying that it isn't humane that their keeping her and that CHILD alive," Heero snapped. He jumped at Duo tackling the man to the ground hitting him as hard as he could. Blood began to fly as Heero hit him again and again. Both Duo's blood and blood from Heero's broken knuckles. Noin watching in happiness and horror as Heero continiously beat Duo.

"You got some fucking nerve to come in here. But you threaten her and my child, you little piece of shit," Heero said through gritted teeth. He got off of Duo his knuckles hurting more than if he hit a brick wall a hundred times. Duo rolled to his side and spit out a few teeth and a large amount of blood.

"Heero? Whats going on?" Heero was perplexed by the voice he had heard he looked toward the bed to see Hilde sitting up. Eyes open. Her skin still pale, but she still looked beautiful. Heero, Noin, and Zechs approached the bed and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Heero stood next to Hilde and she wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her as well. Comforting her.

"Oh my God. Heero, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die," She said. Heero whisped sweet nothing in her ear to calm her down. Noin and Zechs just stood at the end of the bed, unbelieving what they were witnessing. The doctor came back in the room. He was more shocked than anyone. The woman whom he thought was to die in a coma was alive, awake, and well. He approached the bed, pinching himself every few steps making sure he wasn't dreaming. This was beyond a miracle. Not even God himself could make something like this happen. He looked at Heero and Hilde holding each other tightly. This was something far more powerful. This was true, undoubt love.

**_A.N. Sorry if this chapter went by a litte fast. Please tell me what you think._**


	8. Chapter 8

A long two and a half months had passed. The tests Hilde had to take had covered everything from her brainwaves to her reflexes. The doctors didn't expect much, but the tests were standard and had to be done. Heero sat on his couch, while Hilde was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack. She sat down on the couch snuggling up next to Heero. Heero put his arm around her and held her close. He looked at what she was eating it looked like toast with jelly and peanut butter on it. Heero was surprised that she had gained such an appetite. To which she responded.

"I didn't eat anything good in six months." Making Heero laugh. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her swollen belly gently. Hilde cracked a smile and giggled slightly. Even she was surprised at how girly she was acting. She was never one for showing many feminine qualities. Heero gently rose her shirt up until her stomach was bare. He put his palm on her stomach. Hoping to feel his baby kick. He felt a slight kick and smiled. He was going to have a strong child. Hilde sat up and kissed Heero. She put her snack aside and went into the bathroom. Another thing with pregnancy. Constant urination. Heero sat watching his small T.V. Heero decided to self promote himself to president of Hilde's company. He wanted to keep her comfortable and he doubted constant business meetings and the stress of running a corporation would be described as comfortable. Hilde returned and lay-ed down on the couch, putting her feet on Heero's lap. Heero bent down and kissed her still bare stomach. Hilde giggled louder at the feel of him kissing one of her most sensitive areas. Heero smiled against her skin. He rose back up and looked at the beauty in front of him.

"I love you, Hilde," Heero said truthfully. Hilde smiled and continued to eat her snack.

"So Heero, hows is it running a corporation instead of being a secretary?" She asked Heero thought about it for a moment before answered dumbly.

"Pretty good, I get to check out the hot new secretary all day." Hilde playfully kicked him and he laughed slightly.

"Its not funny," She said, getting up and kissing him. Heero kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" She asked.

"I've got to take a shower before I go to bed, I'll be right there," He said. Hilde kissed him again and went into their bedroom. Heero got up and went into the bathroom. Quickly stripping himself of his clothing and stepping into the shower. He quickly soaped himself. The feeling of the suds running off of his body felt like the best thing in the world. He had a lot on his mind. His child would be coming soon and he had to run a corporation, while keeping Hilde comfortable. She was no real bother to keep happy, but he had a lot on his plate with running an entire business and keeping over a hundred people in line and keeping their jobs when most of them deserved to be fired. The only one he could count on was his new secretary. She kept her business to herself. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and quickly re-dressed himself. He got into bed thinking about what would happen the next day. He had a business meeting with some other business heads and if he didn't impress, he would break the bank. He would lose Hilde her company and that was something he could not afford to do. With such things on his mind Heero barely got any sleep that night. He tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. Nothing seemed to work. When the sun came up he was just getting to go to sleep. He drug himself out of bed and put on his best suit. A black, pinstriped, double breasted coat and black pinstriped slacks. Shiny loafers and a blood red stripped tie. Hilde wolf whistled when he went into the living room to get his coffee. He begrudgingly sipped at the hot coffee, hoping it would wake him up. He quickly shaved and kissed Hilde as he left.

Hilde sat on the couch and picked up the remote. She turned on the TV and looked through the TV Guide to see if anything worth watching was on. Pawn Stars was a show she enjoyed she turned on the History Channel and watched as the owners bargained with the owners of antiques.

Heero quietly drove to Hilde's corporate office and went to the top floor. He spent most of the morning reading over files and trying his damnedest to stay awake and trying not to drool on the papers. He checked his watch and saw it was almost time for the meeting. Heero drove to his business meeting trying his best to stay awake. He yawned and turned on the radio. Hoping that it would wake him up. He pulled in the parking lot of a large building. He tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. To no avail. He walked in the front door and had an emotionless pace to him and he walked to the secretary.

"Hi I am here for a business meeting," He said clearly. The secretary typed in her computer and found his name and time of the meeting.

"OK, Mr. Yuy, is it?" She asked. Heero nodded and she told him that the meeting was on the top floor. After what seemed like ten minutes in the elevator listening to the most horrible music that was ever created. He exited the elevator and went to the room the nurse told him to go to. He opened the door to find most of the room empty except for one older man at the end of the room. He sat in the chair with his name marked on it and looked through the files waiting for the rest of the business people to arrive. The older man noticed Heero and tried to strike conversation.

"Mr. Yuy, correct?" He asked. Heero nodded looking at a chart of how business was going for the corporation. "I've heard good things about you," the man added. Heero narrowed his eyes and became suspicious.

"What did you hear and where?" He asked. The older man laughed slightly followed by a cough.

"I just heard that your a good man to work with, your honest and you've made some very good moves," He said casually. Heero began to like this man more and more. Their conversation went from business to personal information.

"You married, kids?" He asked. Heero nodded

"One of the way," He told him. The man explained that he had five kids all in college. Laughing and joking that he and his wife had a very good sex life. Heero laughed slightly and continued to speak.

Hilde sat on the couch continuing to watch Pawn Stars. She laughed at some of the people who couldn't tell five Pete Rose baseball cards were fake. In the middle of her laugh she felt a small pain in her stomach. She felt her pants wet-ten and and felt an enormous pain in her abdomen. She grabbed the phone and called Heero. She cursed when he had his cell phone turned off. She quickly punched in her sisters number.

"Hel......," Noin began but was cut off.

"Lucy, I think my water just broke, can you bring me to the hospital?" She asked. Noin sounded like she had a heart attack.

"I'll be there soon," Noin said hanging up the phone and rushing to her car. Hilde lied on the floor trying to keep the pain contained.

Heero reached into his jacket and wanted to slap himself for forgetting to turn his phone on. He turned it on and continued to wait for more of the business men to arrive. After another five minutes all of the business men had arrived and the meeting began. After half an hour. The business meeting went from introductions to pure business. Each of them going in a circle, saying what needed to be improved and what needed to stop.

"I have a proposal," A man in a blue suit said getting up. He turned on a projector and a laser pointer. "As you see, because of the recent economic slump, most of your business's have lost many employees and the employees you have been able to keep are often being worked too hard and are getting hurt, so what I am proposing, that most of our business are in debt. Each person here help out another business regain its financial stability," He said pointing to several areas on the chart.

"Yes that would work," Heero began. "BUT, think about this. I am all for helping out people, but with how much debt each of you have, it would bankrupt most of us before any of your debts would be paid off, only one person would have anything to gain here," Heero said seriously. Most of the people in the room whispered amongst each other.

Noin and Hilde arrived at the hospital after a few minutes down the highway. A gurney was quickly dispatched and they immediately rushed Hilde to the delivery room.

"Noin, call Heero," She told her older sister. Noin quickly dialed Heero's number, the sound of the dialtone annoying her greatly.

Heero's cell phone rang drawing all attention to him. Heero reached inside his jacket and looked at the unknown number. He flipped the phone open and was met by yelling.

"Yuy, get over here, NOW!! Hilde's in labor," Noin yelled then quickly hung up, still angry at him for causing so much grief. Heero snapped his phone shut and looked around the office.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go," he said. He was met by mostly negative looks. He ran out of the room and most of the chatter amongst the people in the room started again.

"Gentlemen," the older man said. "I believe Mr. Yuy is about to become a father. Please excuse him. Now lets continue this meeting," he said pointing to another chart, demonstrating various ideas and all possible outcomes. Heero rushed though the parking lot and got into his car. He drove through the city streets as quickly as he could. Hoping his wouldn't wreck or get pulled over. He finally arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. He ran past Noin and the secretary station looked for a doctor, or better, the delivery room. After several long minutes he found a doctor.

"Where is the delivery room?" Heero asked. Grabbing the doctor by his collar. The doctor pointed at the room at the end of the hall. Heero ran down the hallway and always kicked the door to the delivery room open. What he saw he would never forget. Hilde giving birth to his child. He had never seen anything so beautiful, or disturbingly disgusting. He rushed to her side while the doctor was trying to keep her morale high. Hilde turned her sweaty had sideways and saw Heero in his white dress shirt. He forgot he took off his coat on his way down the elevator back at the office building. He looked like an angel. Hilde pushed again and they heard crying. The doctor picked up a small being. Heero felt a tear slip down his forehead. He would and could never forget what was happening. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse. Who quickly wrapped the crying child in a blanket and handed the child to Hilde. Hilde felt another surge of pain and her heart dropped. She was having twins. She handed the baby back to the nurse and the doctor resume what he had just finished. The delivery of the second child was much easier than the first. The nurse handed one of the babies to Hilde and the other to Heero who both stared down with a mix of shock and awe on their faces.

"What are their genders?" Heero asked, not being able to see because both of them were wrapped in white blankets.

"Your holding a little girl, and Mrs. Schbeiker is holding her little boy," the nurse proud-fully announced. Heero smiled brightly as his daughter. She smiled at her father and reached out to touch his face. Heero had the most beautiful things in the world. Two beautiful children and a beautiful woman next to him. He couldn't be happier if he tried. He kissed Hilde gently before taking his son and allowing Hilde to go to sleep. The nurse took the babies and Heero smiled brightly as his life was perfect.

_A.N. This was the end of the line. I want to thank all the people who stuck through and read all of my story I love you all. I hope you all enjoyed reading and I thank the people who had the patience to wait for each chapter, despite my constant procrastination. I want to personally thanks Thormac who stuck by the story all the way. Thanks I really appericate your reviews. They gave me the drive I needed to finish this story, I hope you enjoyed it. To all the others I thanks you anyway. Laterz_

_First Of The Fallen_


End file.
